


Let Me Take Care of You

by TheCaptain (BlueElectricFish)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, PWP, top!kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueElectricFish/pseuds/TheCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Kevin walks in on Sam and then stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first nsfw I've written in a very long time. Please forgive me.

Kevin hadn’t been sleeping as much as he used to before the whole prophet thing. But he was sleeping more than he had been when he was in the boat house. Sometimes, he would shudder in his sleep, Shiver under the covers and whine from nightmares. It felt stupid but when this happened he would get up and walk to Sam’s room.

Sam’s room was smaller than Kevin’s, because Sam’s room had once been Kevin’s but Sam had insisted that they switch. About twice a month, Kevin would stumble into Sam’s small room, with his hand on the wall because he still hadn’t gotten used to the layout of the bunker.

This night he had dreamt of black eyes and screaming and blood and fire. He had woken up in a deep sweat but the panic subsided faster than it usually did. Quickly he felt fine again, if a little exhausted. He figured he had the excuse now, so he got up anyways, in only his boxers and a very very oversized shirt, that May or may not have once been Sam’s.

 

He walked more surely down the hallway, he felt more awake and calmer than he usually felt on these trips. When he got closer to Sam’s room he could hear shuffling and soft punctuated whines. He walked to the door, it was open just enough so that Kevin didn’t need to turn the handle. He pulled the door open and stepped through the door. There was movement on the bed that Kevin could only just see in the darkness.

"Sam?" Kevin asked, confused. The movement on the bed stilled and a lamplight was turned on.

Sam was laying on the bed. Kevin found himself stepping back a bit, face flushing a light pink. Sam was on the bed, wearing only a thin white cotton shirt, his boxers had been discarded on the floor by his bed. He was on his back, dick hard and wet on his stomach. One of his hands had reached up to the lamp, and the other was resting next to him.

It wasn’t like it was the first time Kevin had seen Sam naked, or aroused, or anything like that. Hell, practically everytime he walked into Sam’s room led to Sam slowly fucking him into the mattress while Kevin whined his name. But this time, it was different.

There was a bottle of lube resting on the edge of the bed, his hand was slick and his legs were parted, knees up. And what Keven had been seeing before the light turned on suddenly clicked. He felt his own cock twitch with intrest.

"Kevin," Sam mumbled quietly. He clenched his thighs a little and his dick rubbed against his stomach, lube and come dripped down the length. Kevin nodded and walked towards Sam’s bed.

"What were you doing?" He asked, even though he knew, even though he had seen. Sam said nothing but he moved his hand slowly, and Kevin realized he was sitting up.

"Did you have another nightmare? Are you having trouble sleeping?" He asked, completely ignoring Kevin’s question. Completely moving past what he had just been doing, past the way he looked at that moment.

"No, I’m fine," Kevin lied. He knelt on the bed. "Let me take care of you for once," he said. Sam moaned at the thought and Kevin traced his own finger down Sam’s dick. His own was hardening in his boxers but he didn’t do anything about it.

He got his face up next to Sam’s cock, smelling the salty musk of it and licking along its side.

"Kevin," Sam moaned. Kevin smiled and tongued the tip of it, fitting his lips around and pushing himself down while Sam pushed up. He could feel it touching the back of his throat and he moaned around it. Sam continued mumbling broken syllables of Kevin’s name.

"What were you doing?" Kevin asked with a pop of removal from Sam’s cock, a string of come and saliva tuning the short distance from Sam’s dick to Kevin’s lips. Sam moaned.

"I was- ah-" he panted thrusting up so that his dick slipped across Kevin’s cheek. It left a thin trail.

"Were you using this?" Kevin asked, "were you fingering yourself?" He gave another quick suck of Sam’s dick, looking him in the eye while he did. Sam nodded.

"Kevin let me- ah-" he was cut off by Kevin’s finger just touching the ring of muscles.

"You never told me you wanted that," Kevin said, truly disappointed, upset that maybe Sam didn’t trust him or like him enough to let him do this. Sam shook his head.

"Wanted- ah- to take care of you, Kevin," he panted while Kevin traced his finger in a circled and plunged his mouth down on Sam’s dick.

"Let me take care of you for once," Kevin said, "just tell me what you want." Sam flushed, his hands moving so that one was on Kevin’s head, tangled through his hair and the other was handing him the lube.

"Would you- ?" Sam asked, pleading in the only way he really knew how. Kevin wanted to hear him say it, for the vulgar words to leave Sam’s mouth but Kevin knew better. Kevin had always been the one to voice what he wanted, to be licked, touched, and fucked. Sam, on the other hand, hardly ever asked.

He didn’t push the subject, wasting no time in lathering a finger and pushing it in. Sam was already opened a little, and Kevin wondered absently how often he did this. Sam moaned deeply and thrust back on Kevin’s finger.

"Kevin." Kevin looked up at him through his eyelashes.

"Do you want more?" He asked, already preparing a second finger. Sam nodded and moaned and immediately Kevin let his middle finger slip past the barrier into Sam.

He couldn’t believe what he was watching, Sam writhing for him, taking him in. He couldn’t believe how tight and warm Sam felt around his fingers. He licked at Sam’s cock as he thrust into him and palmed himself through his boxers.

Another moan of his name and he pressed a third finger into Sam. Sam cried out and Kevin bobbed his head down slowly, concentrating on the feeling of Sam around his fingers.

"Kevin, please," he asked and Kevin felt his own cock twitch at Sam’s pleading.

"What do you want, Sam? Tell me, let me take care of you." He said, lips nudging at Sam’s dick. Sam moaned and blushed and turned his head.

"I want you," he said, "please, Kevin, please." He pushed down on Kevin’s fingers, fucking himself on them.

"Fuck Sam," Kevin moaned, "of course of course, let me just-" he shifted to get out if his boxers while not removing his fingers that were still thrusting in and out and in. He placed his hard dick near Sam’s entrance, quickly erring it with the lube. He removed his

Fingers carefully and pushed in. He had never done this and suddenly he wondered why. It was amazing, to feel San clenching around him, to feel the warmth and pressure and tightness that was Sam. He moaned into Sam’s chest. Sam cried out his name but he couldn’t hear how many times or when. Sam was doing most of the work and Kevin was completely lost, groaning and moaning into Sam’s skin. He could feel Sam’s cock rubbing against his stomach, could feel it twitch and strain. Sam convulsed around him, he bit into Sam’s skin, unable to hold himself down as he felt his own orgasm nearing.

They came together, Sam crying Kevin’s name and Kevin butting at Sam to contain himself. They stayed still afterwards. Making no attempt at moving or cleaning themselves up.

"Kevin?" Sam asked eventually. Kevin mumbled in reply. "Thank you."

"You don’t need to thank me, Sam, we’re together, I like being with you, I like having sex with you," he said tiredly into Sam’s chest. Sam stroked his hair quietly.

"But I-" he started. Kevin groaned.

"No Sam, you can ask for what you want. It isn’t all about me you know," he mumbled Sam nodded.

"Okay," he said, though he sound unsure.

"Let me know if you have anything else you want to do," Kevin sighed.

"Now? I, uh, it’s sort of-" he stumbled over his words and Kevin laughed a little.

"Not now, now we sleep," he said, already feeling the night coming for him as his thoughts got blurry.

And they fell asleep like that, with Kevin content to be in and on top of Sam and Sam wrapped around Kevin.


End file.
